the zombies are coming
by Ghuyeee
Summary: oh hi this story is just about a guy in a zombie apocalypse
1. chapter 1 the begining of the end

p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I woke up on a hospital bed,and I had a really bad headache,the room was nothing much just a small room with a bed and a window text to it and there was an I.V. next to the bed,there were tubes injected into my arms and nose,and As I slowly removed the tubes from my nose and arms, it hurt alot and when I say a lot I mean like you just wanna fall on the ground and die type of hurt. I then stood up and walked out of the small room into long hallway, and as I was going down it I noticed that all the lights were off and that there seemed to be no one in sight so I just left the hospital and by the front doors there was a dead person I instantly knew what was happened a zombie apocalypse broke out,I instantly went to the nearest house and broke in I found refuge there for a while raided the house and the zombies came I somehow made this sword appear in my hands as if it just materialized out of nowhere, after that happened I charged out the door and cut a zombie's head off another one charged me and I just barely managed to side step before the zombie could bite me,OWWWWW! I yelled as a zombie bit me in the back from behind,you piece of shit fuck you I yelled as I turned around and cut the zombies head off the other one that almost bit me charged again but I cut it in half but just started crawling after me so I stabbed it in the head and it dropped dead. I suddenly felt dizzy really dizzy and nauseous and I puked up this opal colored liquid stuff and I dropped to the ground and blacked out. Later that day somewhere around like 12:00 I woke up and I went back inside the house to find another zombie so my sword appeared and the zombie charged me but I side stepped and sliced the zombies head off. Another zombie charged from the door which I forgot to close so I quickly slammed the door and the zombies head went flying backward and I just sat down and fell asleep but I woke up instantly by a scream, quickly looked out a window and saw a lady being chased by a zombie she tripped and the zombie just took a bite and she died with an awful scream. AHHHHHHHHHH! I then just walked outside and stabbed her head so she would shut up and the same zombie tried to charge me and succeeded as it knocked me backward and I fell to the ground knocking the sword out of my hands,I quickly put my arms up and held the the zombie back as it continuously tried to bite my face off I called my sword to me somehow with my mind and it came flying at my hands and cut the zombies head off. As I pushed the body of of me I ran back into the house and fell asleep. After my nap I woke up at around 8:00,I looked around from the roof,it was dark already. The zombies broke in in the middle of my nap so I grabbed all my stuff went to the roof the zombies were banging on the door that led to the roof it was hatch that could only be opened from the inside so the way I had to get off the roof was to jump off,it went badly I jumped off but I landed funny and my legs felt like they were brocken but the pain quickly went away maby it the adrenalin because I was literaly in a zombie apocalypse so I guess that makes sence but still it felt as though there was a bigger meaning to my pain going away in almost an instant,but I didnt have time to think about that so I just ran from the house and into a forest./span/p 


	2. Chapter 2 new friends

When I went into the forest I found a short clearing and found refuge and built a fire.

I heard the crack of a twig the crunch of leaves and,of course footsteps I quickly as silent as a mouse ran off to a hiding spot by a bunch of trees and these two people just walked over and took my campsite. I stepped back my foot landed on a twig making a *crack* I quickly dodged behind a bush as one of the men looked over in my direction. The next morning I went off to explore because I knew that if I stayed put the zombies would most likely kill me I ran off as fast and as quietly as I could. I slow to a stop to catch my breath. As I was panting trying to catch my breath I looked up from the ground and I saw a huge zombie like at least one hundred ft. tall. And this zombie was really fat like if you put him on a scale it would say over nine thousand, so I looked up at this huge zombie and it had a huge gigantic club and it looked at me and it swung it's club at me I screamed as I dove to the side a ginormous shockwave launched me into a bush as I was stuck a man came out of nowhere and jumped at the thing with a sword and the zombie,the zombie then just hit mim and he went flying back and the zombie continued to go toward he campsite and I got out of the bush and ran. As I ran I found a small town and took over a small town house,when I got in there,there was a lady with a frying pan she then hit me and I just fell. I then proceed to stand up and knock the frying pan out of her hands,I then made my sword appear and she puts her hands up causing me to make my sword disappear.

"So this is surprising," I said to the lady.

"Well not as surprising as the zombies," she replied.

"So,got any food or water or something?" I asked.

"Umm why would I want to give you any," the lady answered.

"Please I just got done running from a giant fat zombie that almost killed me,so please can't you just spare one water bottle I swear I will make it up to you," I begged.

"Just one water bottle?" she asked.

"Yes that's it," I answered.

She tossed a water bottle to me I catched it and I chuged the whole thing in three seconds and passed out.

"So he fell asleep?" a female voice asked.

"Oh yeah I think it worked." another lady answered.

"I can hear you," I said to both of them.

"It's gonna take alot more than that to get rid of me,"

One lady went upstairs the other tied my hands behind my back and tied me to a chair upstairs.

"Who are you?" one asked.

"Well now why would I tell you," I answered.

"Tell us now you sun of a-never mind just tell us," she demanded.

"No," I simply replied.

"Fine then," she said.

She punched me in the face but I resisted the urge to get out my sword and slit her throat open because I knew what was going to happen if I did.

"Tell us,now," she demanded.

"no, " I said again.

"Well to bad I guess you have to die," she said as she grabbed a gun from a closet.

She then pointed the gun at me and fired. It did nothing the bullet just missed me because she was a terrible shot she said it was a warning shot but we all know how bad of an aim people have. I made my sword appear and almost cut her head off I cut myself free and kicked the gun out of her hands and apprehended her with my sword I had her on the ground her hands behind her back and my sword up to her neck.

"If you shoot me again I'm gonna lose it," I said as I dug my sword a little deeper into her neck she screamed in pain.

"AHHHHHHHH"

I let her go and the zombies came they started pounding on the door downstairs and I jumped down the stairs then I kicked te door open so hard that I hit a zombie so hard it knocked its head off.


End file.
